Midnight wolves
by Akane-Ookami
Summary: Mucho antes de la llegada de Kiba y de que los humanos supieran el secreto del libro de la luna, antes incluso de que existieran los nobles, una extraña chica salva a un joven de una brutal pelea. Será el principio de un viaje en busca de respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una historia compartida, creada entre Jeanne24 y yo. Su personaje es Kaix y el mio Shira, son completamente originales.  
Realmente, lo único que tiene en relación con Wolf's Rain es el hecho de que los lobos se transforman en humanos cuando ellos quieren y de esa forma pueden vivir entre ellos sin ningún problema. Además del escenario de cuidades destrozadas, que tambien comparte esta historia.  
Nada más, espero que os guste ^^**_

* * *

  
Prologo

Shira caminaba por las calles en silencio, hacía calor pero llevaba una túnica larga. Necesitaba cumplir su cometido antes del anochecer, y ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Dirigió sus ojos amarillentos al cielo con preocupación y comenzó a caminar algo más rápido por la oscura y solitaria calle. Allí, donde el aire parecía volverse aún más denso, la joven examinaba sus alrededores con aquellos penetrantes ojos, contemplando la soledad que la rodeaba una y otra vez sin descanso. No había estrellas en el cielo, y eso no parecía afectarla en absoluto, ya que estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello. La soledad era su mejor compañera, y con ella se había forjado a lo largo de los años. A medida que Shira caminaba por la silenciosa calle, comenzaba a notar extrañas sensaciones a las que no hizo caso, estaba demasiado ocupada con su cometido como para atender a sus instintos ahora.

Un último aullido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, atentos a aquel familiar sonido que estaba gritando a los cielos. Aquel ahogado grito que se desvaneció entre la penumbra, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie, ni siquiera a Shira. Ella no mostró ninguna expresión, pero su corazón no hacía más que clamar por reunirse con aquella voz. Cada vez caminaba más rápido, la noche junto con su instinto se le echaban encima. Aun le costaba mantener a raya muchos de sus instintos animales. al fin, llegó a su destino, un oscuro y extraño bar. Entró suspirando y se acercó a un hombre que había en la barra.

-¿Lo traes? -preguntó el hombre sin girarse.

-Si...justo a tiempo -respondió.

Sacó un pequeño sobre de la túnica y se lo entregó al extraño hombre.

-Muchas gracias, ya puedes irte -contestó cogiéndolo rápidamente- se van a enterar...

Shira se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, pero titubeó unos segundos antes d abrir la puerta.

La llovizna caía suavemente sobre el asfalto de la carretera, humedeciéndolo y adormeciéndolo, dándole un color negro que poco tenía que envidiar al nocturno cielo. Las gotas emitían un suave sonido que podía tranquilizar, pero los secos golpes de la lejanía interrumpían aquella paz con constantes ruidos. Más adelante, un chico estaba siendo golpeado por otros tres más, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. La lluvia mojaba el largo cabello castaño casi negro de Shira, pero eso no la inmutaba. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos escuchando de fondo el sonido de sus pasos al pisar un charco. El chico fue golpeado por el más grande de los tres. El cabello del atacante era largo y recogido en una cola de color claro, con una expresión retorcidamente divertida en su rostro. El golpeado no hizo más que rugir otra vez sin levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa,Kaix?-preguntó con sorna aquel tipo-¿ya no te puedes levantar?.

Kaix, que así se llamaba el muchacho, no pronunció palabra y apretó los dientes con rabia, tremendamente furioso. Shira, sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, más gente...y...algo más. Caminó con curiosidad siguiendo esa sensación hasta llegar a una calle estrecha, al final de ella vió a un grupo de chicos golpeando a otro. Los observó desde no muy lejos con curiosidad. El grandote volvió a zarandear a Kaix, que esta vez le respondió con un pequeño empujón, y entonces le pateó el estómago más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando pudo verla...su cabello oscuro y sus ojos de un dorado brillante, fijándose en él atentamente. Aunque fueron pocos instantes pudo ver a aquella chica que lo observaba.

Fue entonces cuando recuperó las fuerzas y se levantó del suelo. Shira sonrió algo oscura y orgullosamente.

-¿Se puede saber...qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó con tono de superioridad.  
Los muchachos ahogaron sus risas al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, y sus muecas divertidas se acentuaron aún más. Kaix al principio no supo por qué ella se había aventurado a meterse en esa pelea, pero comprendió que debía alejarse lo antes posible.

-¡Vete!-exclamó el joven.

Shira no hizo caso a sus palabras, hacía tiempo que no tenía acción, estaba deseandola y ahora el momento perfecto.

-Hice una pregunta... -insistió con la misma sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo el tipo grande-…pero que tenemos aquí-se acercó un par de pasos y examinó a Shira, la cual le parecía bastante valiente, además de bonita-¿eres la novia de este idiota?-preguntó señalando a Kaix, que se acababa de levantar del suelo.

Shira dirigió una mirada fulminante a los ojos del muchacho golpeado, luego miró al chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

-No le conozco de nada -respondió seriamente manteniendo su pose desafiante.

-¿De verdad?-dijo aquel tipo, bastante satisfecho con la respuesta, sin embargo Kaix torció el gesto molesto y a la vez intimidado por sus ojos. No comprendía a que estaba jugando aquella chica, pero por las ropas de aquellos chicos debía haber sabido que tenía que correr. El hombre grande colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¿Y estás sola?-preguntó.

Aquella situación no le gustaba para nada. Shira miró la mano de reojo orgullosamente.

-¿Acaso importa? -respondió clavando su ligeramente fría mirada en los ojos de él.

Frunció el ceño durante unos segundos, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír pícaro.

-Tienes razón, poco importa-comentó acercándose a su oído, cosa que enfureció a Kaix, el cual sabía lo que pretendía y gritó.

-¡Déjala en paz!-pero cuando fue a ayudarla ya tenía a sus dos amigos encima de él, sin poder soltarse. El grandullón siguió:

-Que ruidoso, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?-preguntó descaradamente.

Shira soltó una risa agradable, pero seguida esta risa se cortó y dejó paso a una expresión sombría y amenazante.

-Porque no me gusta perder el tiempo con tíos de la calle -contestó segura de sí misma.

Dicho esto lo empujó agilmente salto a la vez hacia atrás elegantemente. Al sentir la presión que ejercía aquella chica sobre él se sorprendió, y cuando se dio cuenta ella había retrocedido un par de pasos hacia atrás. Él retrocedió, pero solo fueron un par de pasos que seguramente eran una advertencia. Parecía molesto por aquello, y bastante:

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-preguntó el ofendido-¿crees que puedes hacerme esto a mí?

No sabía que le había dolido más, si que una chica lo rechazara o que encima parecía querer matarlo. Kaix observó espectante los gráciles movimientos de aquella chica, sin saber de donde podría haber salido. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos parecían salvajes y las sombras que su pelo movido por la brisa hacían sobre su rostro, le daban un aspecto macabro.

-Aah...Pues soy Shira...y a la segunda pregunta...puees supongo que si... -rió divertida- lo siento, desde siempre he sido bastante sincera, ¿sabes? Puede que por eso no suela caer bien...-dijo esto último como pensativa e irónica.

El muchacho miró sorprendido a aquella chica, la chica de ojos felinos que contemplaba el escenario con tanta tranquilidad y burla. Parecía no temer a aquel chico, a pesar de que venía con dos amigos y que era cruel por naturaleza. Shira…

-Bien, bien…-gruñó el hombre-…entonces te enseñaré a guardar tu sinceridad-exclamó crujiéndose los nudillos y con la mano extendida para golpear a la chica.

-Vaya, como ha cambiado tu forma de verme, eres tan impredecible...-rió Shira con una sonrisa esta vez bastante burlona y desafiante- aunque la verdad es que me gusta más tu verdadero yo, no el yo "atrapa moscas"...

En todo este tiempo Shira no se había movido de su sitio, estaba allí delante de aquellos chicos segura de sí misma con pose orgullosa y desafiante,y...cerca de ella, aquel extraño chico que le había llamado la atención. Lo examinó de reojo despreocupándose de los chicos que tenía en frente. El cabello castaño y oscuro de Kaix apenas brillaba aquella noche comparado con el protagonismo de la chica llamada Shira, que no hacía más que provocar al problemático chico que la amenazaba. Sus claros ojos se clavaron en el combate que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Y bueno...cambiando de tema -continuó Shira mirando a los chicos seria- ¿Se puede saber por que abusabais de este chico? No está bien una pelea tan sucia como la que era esta... -regañó negando con la cabeza, pero manteniendo su aire de seriedad.

-¡Eso no te importa!-rugió el gigante,y su puño,cerrado y duro como una piedra,se dirigió al rostro de Shira.

Tal vez si ese ataque hubiera sido dirigido a ella cuando estaba distraída examinando a Kaix el puño le hubiera alcanzado, pero atacarla frente a frente era una tontería. Seguramente no fuera tan fuerte como él, pero si más ágil. Mientras el chico se dirigía a ella y esta esquivaba su ataque tubo tiempo para reflexionar más fríamente. No puedo hacerle daño a un humano aprovechándome de mis habilidades, eso sería hacer lo mismo que hicieron ellos... Le dió un golpe en el estómago, lo suficiente para dejarlo medio aturdido y corrió hacia el extraño chico.

No comprendía que estaba haciendo aquella muchacha, ni siquiera el por qué de que se acercara hacia donde él se encontraba, pero lo hacía y pasando por encima de aquel tipo. Ligeramente boquiabierto comenzó a resistirse a la presión que ejercían esas personas sobre sus brazos, queriendo avanzar hacia Shira. Por otra parte el grandullón hizo una mueca de rabia hacia la misma, a pesar de estar ligeramente aturdido gritó a sus amigos para que no se acercara a aquel chico y, si eso, la capturaran.

-¿Quién eres? -murmuró Shira avanzando hacia el chico, en un tono que parecía que estuviera hablando para sí misma.

No le importó el grito de aquel chico, no les tenía miedo y caminó hacia los que mantenían a Kaix. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de ellos sonrió siniestramente. Los deseos por contestar a Shira se hicieron intensos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con aquellos tipos que le sujetaban. Estaban confusos por la orden de su líder, ya que si soltaban a Kaix seguramente se escaparía, pero si no lo soltaban…estaban bastante confundidos, por lo que no reaccionaron. Shira corrió agilmente hacia ellos,no le fue muy difícil liberar a Kaix de su aprisionamiento con un par de empujones sin infringirles daños graves. Tras esto dirigió una mirada confusa a Kaix antes de comenzar a correr calle arriba.

-¡Ey!-exclamó Kaix, totalmente anonadado por lo que acababa de hacer.  
Al principio sus pies caminaban torpemente, pero enseguida pudo seguirla como debía y corrieron calle arriba, dejando atrás a aquellos tipos que ya no iban a seguirlos más, o por lo menos no a Shira. Él miraba fijamente la silueta de la muchacha, preguntándose el por qué de que le ayudara.


	2. El lobo

Shira corrió sin mirar a Kaix, concentrada en el frente hacia donde iba a ir. Llegaron hasta una calle oscura, algo lejos de la calle donde estaban aquellos chicos. Shira se paró en seco, no estaba cansada, nisiquiera respiraba rápidamente, estaba recta y con pose tranquila. Sus ojos amarillentos no podían dejar de examinar a Kaix con curiosidad. Kaix se ruborizó ligeramente y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, rascándose. Los ojos dorados de Shira lo perturbaban sobremanera, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran tanto.

-Esto…-comenzó Kaix-…gracias.

Shira apartó la mirada, notaba su incomodidad.

-No hay de que -respondió seria.

Sacó un sobre de su túnica y lo examinó con entretenimiento, casi olvidando la presencia de Kaix. Aquella respuesta tan tajante dejó cortado durante unos segundos a Kaix, que no supo como responderle hasta reflexionarlo durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué es ese sobre?-preguntó mirándolo con mucha curiosidad.

Shira miró de reojo a Kaix, su expresión era amenazante.

-Eso no te importa -contestó seriamente mientras guardaba el sobre en su túnica de nuevo- ¿Se puede saber que hiciste para que esos tíos te tubieran tanto odio? -preguntó mirandolo directamente a los ojos, su tono de voz no era enfadado, pero sí algo autoritario.

La manera en la que le contestó no le gustó para nada, no era nadie para tratarle de aquella manera, así que torció el gesto y la miró ligeramente serio.

-Eso no te importa-la repitió con burla.

Shira levantó una ceja ligeramente.

-He sido yo quien te ha salvado, creo que sí que me importa, y mucho además, porque si te he salvado y no tenía porqué, podría volver a llevarte con ellos.

Kaix sonrió de medio lado, el cambio en su actitud fué sorprendente:

-Creo que ahora pasan más de mí que de tí-contestó un poco divertido. ni siquiera él sabía por qué había dicho algo así, pero había sentido que necesitaba llama en su interior le hizo comportarse de aquella manera.

Shira rió muy brevemente.

-Puede que tengas razón...-hizo una pausa- Mejor, así es más divertido -continuó con una sonrisa siniestra y levantando un puño cerrado

Kaix mantuvo su postura todo el rato y contestó a las palabras de la atrevida Shira:

-Veo que tienes ganas de pelea con esos tipos,¿huh?-comentó mirando hacia el lugar por donde habían unos segundos de reflexión decidió presentarse:

-Me llamo Kaix,tu nombre es Shira,¿no?-

Shira asintió volviendo a clavar su mirada en los ojos de Kaix.

-Kaix... -hizo una pausa para llaamr us anteción- aún no has respondido a mi pregunta... -susurró esta vez algo cariñosa.

Él negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta:

-Creo que tu tampoco-y sonrió tranquilamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca, en pose pensativa.

Shira lo miró algo enfadada.

-¡Vale! El sobre que has visto, es parte de mi trabajo. Te toca -soltó de una manera que ni ella misma esperaba, la curiosidad sobre aquel chico era superior a su aire de pasotismo y seriedad.

La sonrisa engreida de Kaix se volvió más ensanchada y jovial, volviendo a su actitud de antes:

-Je,bueno,al parecer dije algo que les molestó y desde hace tiempo me tienen manía-contestó afablemente.

Mierda...tanto rollo para esto...seré idiota... pensó Shira enfadada consigo misma, suspiró.

-Pues si que son susceptibles -contestó como pensativa- Te habías metido en un buen lío...

-A decir verdad si-contestó con sinceridad al tiempo que miraba al un rato volvió su mirada a Shira-pero gracias a tí estoy a salvo.¿puedo devolverte el favor?-

-Depente que entiendas por eso -contestó con una sonrisita algo pícara manteniendo su mirada.

Abrió los ojos como platos y agachó la cabeza,sorprendido y avergonzado.

-bueno…nunca te había visto por la ciudad,¿vas a algun sitio? yo podría guiarte-contestó apresuradamente,tanto que sus palabras se liaban una con alzó los ojos y miró a la muchacha, esperando su respuesta.

-Gracias, pero ya me muevo bastante bien por la cuidad...tendrás que buscar otra forma de agradecermelo...-sonrió extrañamente.

-¿otra forma?-Kaix se quedó perplejo,no sabía que era en lo que verdaderamente era capaz de ayudarla, así que volvió a pensar en alguna otra manera.

Shira sonrió casi dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, ya encontrarás una forma...

-mmm…-por muchas vueltas que le diera no se le ocurría alguna otra forma de ayudar a Shira, así que se le ocurrió otra cosa:

te deba ese favor te seguiré.Seguro que encontraré la forma de ayudarte-contestó bastante decidido.

La expresión de Shira cambió totalmente.

-¿No tienes mejor cosa que hacer que seguir a una chica sin casa fija? -preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

Kaix tardó unos segundos en contestar:

-A decir verdad no,y te lo debo-contestó como si de verdad fuera algo importante para él.

Shira lo miró con cierta desconfianza al principio, luego suspiró. ¿Quién me manda a salvarte el pellejo?

-...Como quieras si es tan importante para tí. Pero que sepas que aunque vayas conmigo, tendrás que buscarte la vida.

Kaix asintió ante las palabras de la muchacha de ojos dorados y sonrió como antes,jovial y enérgico:

-Por supuesto,Shira-dijo bastante decidido-¿y adonde se supone que vamos?-preguntó.

Shira suspiró y miró al cielo. Ya era de noche desde hacía ya unas horas y comenzaba a bajar la temperatura del ambiente.

-Pensaba ir a mi refugio ya, ahora la calle comienza a ser peligrosa y ya he tenido suficiente acción hoy -comentó comenzando a caminar calle arriba sin esperar a que Kaix la siguiera.

-¿tu refugio?-Kaix no comprendió bien a qué se refería,creía que los refugios eran solo cosa de animales-¿queda muy lejos?-

-Supongo que no... -respondió sin pararse miranod a la parte de arriba de los altos edificios en ruinas que formaban la oscura calle.

Él miró al mismo lugar que miraba ella, la cima de los edificios que casi rozaban las nubes. Era una vista hermosa pero a la vez triste, ya que los colores eran tan apagados como el brillo de los ojos de la joven Shira. Miró una vez más sus dorados ojos antes de volver a mirar hacia allí:

-Sabes donde es,¿no?-

-Más o menos -rió ella sin mirarlo- Acabo de instalarme allí -se paró en seco y clavó sus ojos en los del joven- Lo que no es si tu podrás llegar hasta allí...-sonrió levemente.

Kaix parecía realmente confuso, y era algo de lo más normal. Él conocía cada palmo y había escalado cada punto de la ciudad,¿por qué no iba a poder llegar allí?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.

Shira rió brevemente.

-Da igual.

Shira caminó hasta la pared de uno de los edificios en ruinas. Tenía un color triste y apagado como todos los demás, pero además en su parte superior había una gran ventana que estaba rota y dejaba un gran agujero.

-Como ya te dije antes: buscate la vida -sonrió mirandolo.

Saltó agilmente apoyandose en algunas piedras salientes de la fachada del edificio, y sin ninguna dificultad llegó a la ventana saltando dentro del edificio.

No hubo palabras para describir la expresión que se le quedó a Kaix grabada en el rostro. Como él mismo diría, estaba flipando en colores. Nunca había visto a nadie hacer semejantes movimientos, eran inhumanos.

-Ah…esto…

se quedó completamente petrificado frente al edificio.

-¡Shira!-gritó-¡Espera!

La joven se asomó por la ventana con una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Vas a abandonarme aquí?-preguntó el preocupado Kaix al ver como se alejaba cada vez más de él.

-¿No tienes forma de subir? -preguntó Shira desde arriba sonriente.

de pronto algo interrumpió la mente de Kaix mientras escuchaba las palabras de Shira, y agachó la cabeza compugnido por todo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que comenzó a reir por lo bajo de manera alocada.

-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?-preguntó.

Shira tardó unos segundos en asimilar el cambio en el joven, pero reaccionó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Puede ser... -respondió.

Kaix volvió a reir por lo bajo y se puso de rodillas,apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos y mirando hacia arriba con una expresión salvaje y libertina,digno de una bestia.

-Muy bien-contestó con una mueca divertida, y se impulsó lo suficiente para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba Shira, y una vez estuvo frente a ella la miró como un demonio,sin decir ninguna palabra.

Shira sonrió de medio lado y se giró para caminar hacia el interior de la habitación del edificio en ruinas. Estaba realmente impresionada, pero su orgullo no le dejaría hacer ningún comentario a favor de Kaix, al menos no por ahora...

La habitación estaba abandonada desde hacía ya tiempo, al igual que el edificio, seguramente. Pero tenía un aura acogedora, si no fuera por las siniestras marcas de arañazos de algunas paredes. No había mucha luz, tan solo la que proyectaba la luna desde la rota ventana.

Kaix avanzó unos pasos tras Shira, examinando toda la habitación de colores apagados y tenues, donde no parecía haber vida en lo que había sido mucho tiempo. No sabía si esa era su vivienda, pero si lo era necesitaba un repaso.

-Es solo temporal -informó Shira mirando la habitación con pesadez- no se de quien era, pero cuando llegue estaba así.

Dicho esto se sentó en un sofá grande y bastante echo polvo que había junto a la ventana.

-¿vivías en esta ciudad y nunca te he visto?-Kaix parecía bastante interesado por ello-Debes de esconderte muy bien-

Shira le sonrió macabramente.

-Es una de mis habilidades más desarrolladas -contestó a medio tono,

-¿acaso tienes alguna otra?-preguntó sin parecer interesado y comenzó a acariciar una de las paredes marcadas, llevandose el polvo. Cuando lo vió en su mano se sacudió y volvió a mirarla,sonriendo.

-Puede...-Shira sonrió con un ligero apize de bestia- tal vez las descubras algún día -hizo una pausa y miró la luna por la ventana rota- ...o tal vez no.

Kaix enarcó una ceja,extrañado por lo que dijo:

-¿Por qué no iba a descubrirlo?-

Shira clavó sus ojos dorados en los del joven con orgullo.

-No importa -murmuró de una forma hipnótica.

El muchacho no comprendía completamente lo que la chica quería decir,pero por motivos que no alcanzaba su compresión sintió deseos de descubrir que era lo que guardaba con tanto pudor en algun rincon de su mente. Quería descubrir su secreto:

-¿Hay algun motivo por el que no quieras contármelo?-

Shira le sonrió oscuramente.

-Si te lo dijera seguirías con más preguntas, y no acabaríamos nunca. Además, no estoy de muy buen humor.

Dich esto desvió la mirada y se entretubo con sus uñas de forma pasota

Kaix no retrocedió ante las palabras de la muchacha de ojos brillantes, la cual lo miraba como si estuviera poseida por el demonio.

-Aunque no me contestaras seguiría preguntando, creo que lo sabes-

Shira sonrió de medio lado.

-Si te portas bien, seguro te lo diré algún día. Ahora podría cogerte desprevenido...-la joven se levantó del sillón elegantemente y caminó a paso lento hasta él- ¿O eres un chico valiente? -susurro suavemente mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

Kaix no retrocedió ante sus palabras,aunque la verdad era que le intrigaba. Cualquier secreto que pudiera ocultar era motivo de curiosidad para él. Observó el dorado de sus ojos mientras se acercaba:

-No tengo miedo de nada-contestó respirando lentamente.

Shira sonrió satisfecha, su sonrisa poco a poco se tornó salvaje. Sus blancos dientes se transformaron en colmillos afilados y las pupilas de sus ojos se rasgaron temiblemente.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó con una voz ronca.

Kaix asintió,aunque se encontraba algo inquieto por la manera en la que la joven evadía aquello.¿Qué podía estar ocultando que la hiciera comportarse así?Esperó impaciente la respuesta,aunque sus manos se helaron por los nervios.

Shira sonrió de nuevo, pero su sonrisa no era igual que la de antes. Pocoo a poco se completó la transformación, su pelo castaño oscuro comenzó a crecerle por todas partes del cuerpo a gran velocidad, le salió una larga y peluda cola y unas orejas anchas en la parte superior de la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, donde antes había una mujer de veinte años, se encontraba un perro grande de ojos dorados y pelage castaño oscuro casi negro, un lobo que le observaba serenamente.


End file.
